A Long Way Home
by chicgirl
Summary: Two best friends, two separate paths, unspoken love...will they ever be able to find their way home again? A Brucas story with a side of Naley
1. Chapter 1

The Long Way Home

Chapter One

**Dusk and Summer**

She could feel the late afternoon sun beating on the top of her dark hair as she made her way across the sand, stopping halfway to slip off her hot pink flip flops and inhale the salty beach air. A cool summer breeze hit her body as she continued to make her way down to the shore, smiling as she got closer to her destination. He was sitting on a blue towel, an old red cooler next to him, and a book in his hand which she knew he wasn't reading.

It was a familiar scene; him sitting staring into the blue water, watching the waves crashing against the shore, as he thought up his latest characters, or plotted his next move for whatever story he was working on. He was meticulous with details, almost obsessive. She knew how he operated, how he spent hours thinking every thing out, scribbling all his ideas, details, characteristics into small notebooks he carried around everywhere. He was passionate about his writing; it was his art, his craft, one that he was determined to perfect, and in her opinion already had. She was one of the privileged few who had read his stories, which always blew her way. He was good and he was going to go far, she could feel that in her heart. As she got closer she watched him make a fist with his right hand, a sign she had come at the right time: whatever was going on in his head was making him frustrated.

"Hey there, sweet thing. You didn't start without me, did you?" she asked him in a sweet but seductive voice that made him smile. She was what people would consider a Southern beauty. She possessed every quality that defined the term; she was beautiful, flirtatious, charming, elegant, almost regal. No matter how many people were in one room, the minute she entered everyone naturally flocked to her; she was like a magnet and the best part she was completely oblivious to it all.

"Nope! I was tempted to crack one open but I didn't. I remember all too well the last time I didn't wait for you and the temper tantrum you threw. I figured it was better to die of thirst than to have to go through that whole scene again."

"Hey! You didn't just crack one you drank them all! I was just a little, itsy, bitsy late, and then I had to deal with your drunk ass which wasn't pleasant," Brooke teased as she plopped herself down next to him, opening the cooler and taking out two cold beers which she handed to him to open up. "You my darling are not a fun drunk! But here drink this! You look like you could use it, what's up is your latest lady giving you trouble, I've told you this whole writing thing would be a lot easier if you just based all your heroines on me."

"You know me too well! And yes I can't seem to grasp her I'm almost there its just so fucking annoying, but it will come it always does." He said confidently as he open up her bottle giving her a smile as their eyes locked. She wore no make up; her long brown hair was loose around her shoulders, dress in a simple pink tank top and white shorts which showed off her long, tanned legs, her eyes dancing with excitement. Something was up, he could tell, just like she knew everything about him, he could also read her like a book.

"So what's your latest story about?" she ask him interrupting his thoughts.

"Not sure yet I'm working out a few things, I'll let you know soon though like I said it's almost there." He replied sincerely, he had been toying with an idea but he hadn't processed it yet, he hadn't been able to put a face to his main character. He knew who she was, what made her tick, what her fears were the details were all there but the face wasn't he could never write without picturing his characters in his brain.

"You sure about that you didn't seem like you were too happy when I showed up." she said teasing him as she brought the bottle up to her lips and swallow the cool liquid.

"You were late as usual but at least it wasn't three hours! Not like the last time."

"How many times do I need to say I'm sorry hello I was buying a prom dress do you have any idea how hard it is to find the perfect dress?"

"Nope I can safely say I have never been in that particular situation I know my colors pink and yellows!"

"Oh Lucas!" Brooke said laughing. "And do I need to remind you I showed up and saved your drunken ass ten more minutes and god knows how much worse that sun burn could have been. Loading your drunken ass into my car was not fun. You puking on my shoes was also not pleasant, they were Steve Madden for crying out loud."

"You were three hours late and there was beer .And by the way do I really need to remind you about all the times I drag your drunken ass out of bars, parties, or how on more than one occasion I have held your hair up while you puke your guts out on lawns, my bed, um my car…should I go on cause the car was my personal favorite?"

"Ugh thanks for that reminder. You bitched about it for weeks and made me get your whole car shampooed, which I'm still not buying! I still think it was just an excuse to get your nasty truck shampooed…And if you had just gone shopping with me I would haven never been late!"

Giving her a scowl Lucas took a long swig before he answered her. "Shopping with any woman is a no no, but with you it's a hell no! We did it once but never again, you're horrible. Five hours of being led around like a dog on a leash all through the mall, holding your many, many bags…I rather run through hot coals butt naked then ever go shopping with you again you're horrible. "

"I'm not horrible I'm selective," she stated in a matter of fact voice giving him a hurt look. "Besides Nathan goes with Haley."

"Yes but my brother is whipped and he is getting ass from her. Me not so much, but that's besides the point. So, care to tell me why you were late? Did Bloomingdale's run out of shoes or something?'

"Nope! My daddy decided to once again try to talk me into going to college. He even used the "Yale has an amazing drama department" angle, like that's going to make a difference. He doesn't get it I need to spread my wings, and I can't do that at college. I know he has always dreamed for me to go to his Alma Mater but I just can't. We argued, he threatened to cut me off no credit cards, no money, nothing, but I held my ground. His threats aren't going to work! Even if I have to sleep in my car I'm leaving."

"Wow he went that far," Lucas said, astonished. Bryan Davis was a doting father who spoiled his only child rotten. A single father, the head of the English department at Duke, he had lost his wife to breast cancer when Brooke was three. His whole life revolved around his daughter, and of course he had freaked out at the prospect of losing his only daughter to the wild and crazy world of Hollywood, spending the summer trying to talk her out of it, even seeking Lucas's help in his campaign to no avail. Once Brooke made up her mind it was set.

"Yes!" Brooke said as she roll her eyes and in a dramatic, southern accent continued talking. "Which is why I'm thinking of pushing up my departure a week early darling, I'm not quiet sure my fragile nerves can take another week of the arguing, and the threats. I called Mr. Bronson he told me to come on over so L.A., here I come. Just you wait Luke I'm going to be a big star, just to prove my dear daddy wrong."

Lucas got quiet as he processed the words that his friend had just uttered. A week, she was leaving in a week, which meant they didn't have much time left. There was still so much to do, so much to say and somehow a week didn't seem like enough time, but was there really enough time for him to have his fill of Brooke, enough to last him while he was gone?

"A week huh?" he finally said a few minutes later as Brooke took his hand and brought it up to her lips, giving it a soft, tender kiss.

"Yes a week and before you say anything I want you to remember that when you announced last month that you were going to take two years off and bum around Europe I supported you and talked your mother off the ledge she was threatening to jump off at the thought of you not starting Duke in the fall, and furthermore you are leaving a week after I am so its not that big of a deal, you are going to watch me go instead of me watching you."

"Yeah but…"

"No! Not buts! I need to do this Lucas just like you. All my life I have done the right thing; I got straight A's, I was head cheerleader, class president, prom queen all to please my dad and everyone else. Drama is my life, I love to act and it's what I want to do. And I'm good; the agent guy in LA wants to sign me, me Luke! I know it's going to be hard, I know that it isn't going to happen over night, but I'm willing to pay my dues and work my ass off for it."

"I know that but it's just I thought we would have more time. I can't remember a time when the two of us weren't together can you? It's always been us Brooke and Lucas best friends forever isn't that what you use to say when we were little?"

Smiling, Brooke let out a small giggle. "Nope it was best friends till the end! You have been attached to my hip since you moved in three doors down in first grade."

"I seem to remember that being the other way around. You came to my door wearing that red sweater, holding your Barbie lunchbox, demanding that I sit next to you on the bus and me, ever the gentleman, couldn't refuse and I've been stuck with you ever since!"

"And you love it!" she answered giving him a coy look. "Admit it Luke!"

"Fine I do, you certainly have made life interesting! Including being suspended from school for cutting so we could sit like this and talk, um cramming for our exams, and the SATs...eating a gallon of strawberry ice cream while we watch General Hospital, interrupting me and several girls while we were having sex so I could tell you which outfit I liked best yep its been a ball, I wouldn't change a thing."

"You loved it. Admit it."

"Yeah, I did. I loved it all and I wouldn't trade one second of it for anything."

"Me either!" Brooke said softly as she thought of everything the two had shared. Lucas Scott had been a part of her childhood, her adolescence. He was her faithful friend. Every play she starred in he always sat in the front row clapping the loudest at the end of her performance. It was the same for speeches, when she was crowned homecoming queen and prom queen, he was her biggest fan. She had told him her every secret, every dream, and it was the same for him. They supported each other, they were each others rock, and neither of them could stop wondering how they were going to live their lives without each other in them. Would they be able too?

Biting her lip in hopes of suppressing the tears that were threatening to fall down her face she stared at the waves her right hand holding on to his left both of them silent, filled with fear of the prospect of not being in each others lives. Finally, unable to take the silence any longer, he spoke.

"I'm proud of you Brooke. I'm happy too; big things are going to happen I'm sure of it. I'm going to miss you so much though. I don't care if I'm being corny I just want you to know I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'm going to miss you too my Luke. But you know what, both of us are going to do some amazing things and we are always going to be in each other lives no matter how many oceans, continents, separate us. And we'll see each other at some point; Nathan and Haley have to tie the knot they're too disgustingly in love not too, and we'll have holidays, vacations. It won't be that bad, you'll see. Besides I've always wanted to see Europe."

"Yeah," Lucas answered in an unsure voice. The distance between LA and Europe was so far that he wondered if they could still be connected like they were now.

"And," Brooke said in a bubbly voice as she jumped up from the spot she had been sitting at. "You have to make me a promise..."

"What?"

"You have to be my Oscar date…"

"Excuse me…what are you talking about?"

"My Oscar date! When I get nominated for best actress I'm going to need a date. Someone to walk with me down the red carpet; talk to Joan Rivers with me, you know when she asks who I'm wearing. I'll be in Dior or Cavalli and you will be in Armani. I mean it's only fitting that I take you, I wouldn't be acting if you hadn't dared me back in fifth grade to try out for the Wizard of Oz…"

Lucas started laughing. "True! Alright then the Oscars, it is. I'll even wear the monkey suit. Now enough sulking let's toast to the future." He exclaimed as he grabbed another beer, handed it to her and took one for him. "To us, to the future Oscar winning best actress Brooke Davis…."

"And to you Luke, award winning author and my best friend. I love you so much, promise me we wont be apart for too long," she said a she wrap her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

Lucas held her tight as he closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet smell of her lavender shampoo, mixed with her coconut body lotion wishing there was a way to bottle it up so he could never forget it.

"I'm promise pretty girl you're stuck with me forever."


	2. Step Into My World

Chapter two

**Step into my World**

Brooke prayed she didn't break a heel as she sprinted across Beverly Hill's Rhode Drive towards the awaiting black Escalade; her arms loaded with bags filled with toys for a certain five year old boy she couldn't wait to see. She look every inch the star she was, wearing a crop black Chanel blazer, ribbed white tank top, skinny jeans and a killer pair of Christian Loubatian stiletto boots. She was the essence of fashion, chic, elegant a designers dream, no matter where she was or what the occasion, she always looked like she had stepped off the runway. It was part of who she was, whom she represented. She was a movie star and all eyes were always on her, of course it also helped that fashion had been her religion since she was two years old and played dress up with her mother's heels versus dolls. Smiling she walked up to the car where her driver slash bodyguard Tito stood.

"I was just coming to get you, you could have waited you know."

"Yeah I know but they're here I can smell them." She answered him wrinkling up her nose and talking softly. "God damn paparazzi I can't even shop in peace. They're around I can feel it in my bones."

He gave her a smile as he took the bags she was holding from her, his eyes twinkling as he looked around and spotted a photographer coming their way. It amazed him how she always knew when the paparazzi was around, they were relentless, always wanting to snap a picture of her, hounding constantly, most people would of lost their cool but not Brooke. She just smiled and said nothing. Tito had been working with her for years, they were close, they had to be, protecting her was his job and it required trust on both ends. He always wondered how she did it, how she was able to stand being in the constant limelight, he knew he would never do it.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a cameraman running towards them. "As usual you are right. Did you have fun?' he said as the photographer began to snap pictures of her causing Tito to wince and be temporarily blinded. "Dude get the fuck away." He said angrily.

"Brooke are you shopping for your wedding? How's Teal?" The photographer belted out the question in an intrusive tone Brooke found annoying. Ignoring him, she chose to think about all the pretty things she had bought, she loved to shop; it was another one of her passions. Rarely was she able to devote an afternoon to it, she would be dammed if she let the vultures as Tito called them ruin it for her.

"But of course I did! I had a ball." She replied. "They're delivering the rest later today and I bit the bullet and bought him the drum set."

"Haley's going to kill you!"

"I bought her stuff too and ear plugs, now come on, more are about to show up get me out of here. I'm not really in the mood to smile prettily and say nothing."

"Too late it's about to become a circus.' He said pointing to the dozen or so photographers who were running towards them. "Oh and you have a visitor in the car I couldn't get him to leave so don't bitch at me."

Rolling her eyes Brooke let out a small sigh before answering him. "Can't I shop in peace? How long has he been in there?'

"Apparently not, he's been in there for about an hour. I would have text you but you left your phone."

"Because he's been calling me all day. I should have just answered the damn thing. I cant just run or can I?" she asked mischievously trying to figure out what was worse. Being hounded by the paparazzi or her agent.

"Um do you want to end up on TMZ in about an hour or what? Come on, get in I look like shit. Today is not a good day for me to have my picture taken, I need a facial."

"Tito, you're getting girlie on me!" she exclaimed as she slid into the leather seat of the Cadillac Escalade next to her brand new assistant who was furiously typing away on her blackberry and her manager who sat across from her on his phone. He gave her a wide-eyed grin when he saw her.

"Brooke finally! Let me call you back she's here. Yeah, I'll let you know what she says, give me five."

"Bronson." She replied as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "And what do I owe the pleasure? Don't tell me you came to help me find the perfect pair of shoes."

"Very funny." The older man said giving her a funny little smile, Bronson Pierson was known as the pit bull of Hollywood. He was the head of a management agency that was famous for catering to the elite of the business; there was not a movie, a deal, a scandal that he didn't know about. A short, stocky man, he had built up his firm from the ground up, and now only managing a handful of celebrities, Brooke being one of them, leaving the rest to his greedy associates who vied for his attention. He was arrogant, ambitious, and pushy but he was devoted to her, and she thought of him as her father.

"But no I didn't come to help you find the perfect pair of shoes. I did however, come bearing gifts. I got the exclusive today, this won't be out 'til tomorrow but I thought you would want to see it."

"And it couldn't wait till then?" Brooke asked him as he handed her a piece of paper.

"No my dear, it could not. Take a deep breath before you read it."

"You're scaring me."

"Here let me." He said taking the paper from her. "…But it is Brooke Davis who makes this movie memorable, her portrayal of a young mother, Samantha Morris, who loses her husband, and young daughter in a tragic train wreck is anything short but amazing. From the moment that Miss Davis graces us on the screen, the viewer is drawn to her, identifying with her. She is just like any typical mother and wife, who suffered a cruel twist of fate. It's very rare that an actress can connect to her character but Miss Davis nails it, watching her as she pulls out of the depth of despair, trying to find a way to keep living her life after all she has lost is mesmerizing. But the true test of what type of an actress she truly is, is when she is sitting next to her daughter's hospital bed in utter silence, tears rolling down her face as the doctors turn off the respirator. In that instance everyone who is watching is transported to the hospital room, feeling her grief. In that moment Brooke Davis is Samantha Morris, a mother who had just lost her only child.…blah, blah, blah in this reviewer's opinion, Miss Davis will win the nomination for best lead actress not only for a Golden Globe but also for the Oscar. That scene is the clincher and what will ensure her both wins. Blah, blah, blah."

"Oh my god." Brooke said in a shocked voice, her hands shaking as she grabbed the paper from Bronson's hand. "Oh my god is this Ceaser Sans review?"

"Yes it is. Congratulations sweetheart it is very rare that that rat gives anyone a raving review..." Bronson stated. "You did it. The Times, Variety, and so on have given the movie five stars, you my dear have now arrived. Not that I ever doubted you would. Say hello to the big leagues, to Jessica Lange, Halle Berry and Glenn Close, Oscars here we come."

"Bronson! Oh my god." Brooke kept repeating as she jumped up and down in her seat. "I can't believe it. This isn't a joke is it? I'll kill you if it is."

"Well believe it! You've done it, finally all the hard work has paid off . And it's not a joke, silly. Now listen to me, I have more news… I got a phone call from Taylor Chase today."

"Really?!" Brooke said still stunned at the review and everything it represented. All the hard work, all the movies she had done, it had all finally paid off.

"He wants you for his latest picture, he sent over a script. Actually, they all want you, the phones have been ringing off the hook all morning. I have at least two dozen lunches and meetings to discuss you sweetheart, you have the pick of the litter. Everyone wants to do an interview, photo spread and Rolling Stone wants you on their cover."

"Dear god." She said softly still in a state of shock as she tried to process what he was saying. She had arrived in Hollywood seven years earlier and had paid her dues. Starring in small parts, making her way up the movie ladder there was nothing she hadn't done from soaps, TV roles, and horror movies, each step bringing her closer to her goal. And now she was there, the finale, the movie that would show everyone that she was in the same league as the greatest actresses of Hollywood, and she had no word to describe all the feelings that were soaring out of her heart.

. "Taylor Chase is it…"

"Yes it's Butterfield Eight, the remake. The one you wanted and he doesn't even want to test for it. He wants you Brooke, just you and he is willing to pay you an awful lot of money. The question is… do you want it?'

"How can you even ask me that? Of course I want it, I want it more than anything! When does shooting start?"

"Next month." Bronson said not meeting her eye, he knew what her reaction was going to be and he was dreading it. The role of Gloria Wondrous was something he knew she would never be able to turn down, but she was going to bitch.

"No!" Brooke said firmly. "No way!"

"Brooke come on, you can't say no to this, you've been working your whole life for this…and you get to keep the clothes."

"Bronson I'm getting married in two months. I've postponed it twice, Teal would freak."

Reaching into his briefcase he took out a large booklet and handed it to her.

"No he wouldn't, he knows how this business is. You cannot say no. Look just read the script, that's all I'm asking, read it over and I'll take you to lunch tomorrow, we can discuss the money."

"Can't do. I won't be here and don't try to acting like you didn't know that. I told you, I'm taking a vacation. I'm going home I need a break, you said so yourself between the junket, the interviews. I'm exhausted."

"I know but everything is different now. Besides you are home doll face, don't you forget it." he told her in a matter of fact voice as he reached for the handle and opened the passenger door. "When you walked into my office seven years ago, you told me you wanted to be a star like Glenn Close, you're right there. Think about the movie. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Bronson." She said softly as she ran her fingers over the booklet. She was tempted to start reading it, she knew it was amazing but she also knew that if she read it, there was no way she could turn it down. "Here Cat." She said handing the booklet to her assistant who was still busily typing onto her blackberry. "Don't let me look at this 'til I come back from Tree Hill." She said in a teasing voice. One knowing full well she would be curled up later, totally engrossed in it. The young woman obviously didn't recognize Brooke's tone, prompting her to take a long hard look at young girl, who was nothing like her old assistant, Cara. Cara and she had been more than employer and employee. They had been friends. The two girls had been close, Cara like Brooke had been fun, sweet, obsessed with clothes the total polar opposite of Cat Williams who wore jeans, tank tops, and flip flops everyday. Cat was hard working, serious, dedicated, a total control freak she ran Brooke's life with an iron fist, but the two had very little in common. Bronson had hired her when Cara had leaked out personal details about her life to the tabloids. Firing her friend had hurt her deeply but she valued her privacy, especially her relationship with Teal. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she thought of Teal Graham, the love of her life, which she was marrying in a few months. The two had been in an exclusive relationship for almost two years; he was handsome, charming and totally crazy about her. Teal was every woman's dream guy, the quarterback for the Oakland Raiders, he had recently signed a one hundred and twenty million dollar contract, making him the highest paid player in the league, which had prompted a paparazzi frenzy. The big movie star and the football player, who was leading his team to the Super bowl. She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she thought about his reaction to the script, they had always agreed on having a baby right after they got married. If she did the movie those plans would have to be put on hold.

"Kevin Mendes called In Style, the shoot has been pushed up to next week. They also want six pages instead of four." Cat said interrupting her thoughts.

"No can do Cat, I'll be in Tree Hill next week."

"But…" she said as she looked up from the large agenda book that was on her lap. "They won't do the shoot with you if you don't accommodate them…"

"Call Andrea, she's Kevin's boss and a good friend tell her I can't do it. She'll push it back and make sure my return flight is straight to New York, we'll accommodate them and I'll do the six pages. Don't make any reservations, I'll handle it…" Brooke said firmly as she reached into her bag and pulled out her I pod, which was dead. She needed a distraction, no matter how hard she tried to put the script out of her mind, she couldn't. She was dying to read it.

Cat reached into her bag and pulled out another I pod and handed it to her, taking the dead one out of her hands. "I'll charge this one for you; I already programmed this one with all your favorite songs. You have a ton of messages…"

"Okay shoot." Brooke answered fixing the new cap hat she wore on her head. "Let's do messages, Tito..."

"Saks, I know, you don't have to tell me." The driver said to her. "You need some retail therapy because you are dying to read the script…"

"You know me too well." Brooke said laughing. "It's kind of unnerving."

Cat just ignored their playful banter and began to talk.

"Okay, Liz Humphrey called she has the shots for the February cover for your approval, Mindy Weiss found the flowers you wanted for the altar and wants to know which cake you want, Vera Wang called she finished the sketches for the gown, she Fed Ex-ed them so they should be waiting for you at home."

"Oh yay!" Brooke said jumping up and down like a little kid. "Finally! Oh I can't wait to see them. Did Teal call, by the way?"

"No he didn't but some woman name Haley Scott kept calling. She said it was urgent…and a Nathan called as well. I told them you were busy but they kept on calling!"

"Wait Haley called?"

"Yes… Five times, I don't know who she is, I can have the police put a trace on it… she sounded unstable."

Tito who had been listening to the conversation let out a chuckle and said a silent prayer that Cat would survive the wrath she was about to face. She was new and he knew that she had no idea who the Scott family was and how important they were in Brooke's life. It would have been easy for him to let her know who Haley was but he hadn't. Cat was a bitch who barely acknowledged him, she needed to be brought down a few notches.

Clenching her teeth Brooke narrowed her eyes and gave Cat a deathly glare that sent chills up the young girl's spine.

"I don't care where I am, who I'm with, even if I'm with the fucking president of the United States, if Haley, Nathan, or Jamie Scott call me you are to give me the phone. You do not take a message; you do not put them on hold. That is my family and when they call, you get me. The same goes for my father and Teal."

"Brooke I'm sorry… I didn't know I thought..."

"Your job is not to think but to anticipate my every need, to know everything about me. The Scott family is important to me. Look… just give me my phone." Brooke demanded as she grabbed her phone from the assistant's hand. All Cat could do was stare at her, she had never seen her mad before, whoever Haley Scott was, it was obvious from her reaction that she was important to her, and she had fucked up badly.

"Haley" Brooke said into the phone in a worried, almost panicky voice. "Is everything okay? Is the baby all right? Is Nathan okay?"

"Hey girl what's shaking?" She heard Haley say on the other end. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? They said you called me five times….I'm sorry I didn't have my phone with me."

"Whoa, hold on, I'm fine chill out." Haley said giggling. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat in or out. Oh I could order chili! I've been craving chili for the last few days."

"Haley!"

"What I'm pregnant, alone, and bored I want chili damn it. I can't see my feet; Nathan has some big case and is out of town. Jamie is at school…and the housekeeper Nathan hired, is down stairs cooking something that's causing me to puke my guts out, I needed to talk to someone who understands me."

"Oh Haley, honey I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't you dare feel sorry for me. It's all my fault, I open my legs and hello baby. I swear I don't remember being this uncomfortable with Jamie. I feel so big, I'm this huge emotional mess."

"Because Jamie was an angel and you are so having a girl, I already told you that." Brooke said smiling as she thought of the little baby that was going to be born in a few months; she couldn't wait to hold her.

"Remind me about this the next time I say the words 'I want to have a baby'… I can't believe I have four months of this left; I'll never make it. Now what are you doing? Are you doing something fantastic like having lunch with Brad Pitt and Angelina, because I so want an autograph if you are? Your new assistant sounds like she needs the stick pulled out of her ass, by the way."

"Tell me about it and I was shopping…"

"Brooke don't spoil him…"

"Oh stop it, I just bought him a few things… besides, I bought you stuff too."

"Yay!" Haley answered back feigning with excitement. "More maternity clothes that make me look like a stuffed turkey."

"No, no maternity clothes I bought you slippers, that amazing cream you love and purses… the new Chanel…"

"Oh Brookie…" Haley cooed into the phone.

"Now I'm Brookie! Look I'm going to call you when I get home and tomorrow I will be sitting next to you in your bed we'll do each others toes."

"I can't wait!" Haley exclaimed. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, it's been too long but I'll be there soon." Brooke answered, picking up on a hint of panic in her friend's tone. She knew she was worried she wasn't going to show up, after all Brooke had cancelled her last two visits due to scheduling conflicts. "Nothing is going to keep me from being with you guys, besides I haven't made Nathan crazy in months, you know I live for that."

"Okay!" Haley said in a babyish voice. "Bye Brooke I can't wait to see you."

"Bye Haley."

Brooke slipped her cell phone into her bag and looked over at her assistant who was obviously uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I snapped Cat, it's just the Scott's are my friends, my family and they are important to me."

"I get it, Brooke I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't, now is there anything else? Anything important that we need to discuss?"

"Nope, I have your ticket, your bags are packed, I got you some valium for the plane ride. You are all set to go. Is there something else you need?'

"No, I'm all set actually. Although, you could do me one favor."

"What's that?" Cat asked, as she got out a pad and pencil ready to jot down whatever Brooke's desire.

"You can take off for the next two weeks, go to my favorite spa, on me of course and relax."

"No, I can't…."

"I won't be here and I'm not going to need you. If I do, you're only a phone call away. Go enjoy yourself, you earned it. I do appreciate all you do."

"Okay." Cat answer softly as she gave her a weak smile. "But you call me if you need anything, the phone will be by my side at all times."

"Fine!" Brooke answered giving her a small squeeze.

Three hours later, the car pulled up in front of her house, much to Brooke's relief. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Alright Brooke we are here." Tito said as he opened the passenger side and helped her out of the car. "I'll take the bags inside."

"Thanks hon." She replied as she took the script she had taken out of Cat's bag and carried it close to her chest.

"You know you're going to read it."

"I know." Brooke answered Tito. "I can't help it."

"If my opinion matters, I think you need a break. I know I sure as hell do! I'll pick you up at seven to take you to the airport."

Reaching into her purse Brooke pulled out two tickets. "No you won't I arranged for a car service to drive me. You, my friend, are off with your lovely wife to spend the next two weeks in Hawaii, a reward for the insane hours you have been pulling lately. The Hilton, Swedish massages the works nothing is too good for my favorite body guard."

"Are you shitting me?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed expression of her bodyguard. She had stunned him into silence and she was quite amused by it. "Did you really think that I was going to send Cat away and not you?"

"No, I just thought you felt bad because you bitched her out, you know you can never be a hard core bitch. Thanks for this Brooke, I needed this."

"I know, so go enjoy yourself."

"Want me to walk you in?"

"No, I'm fine. Go and have fun, give Maria a big kiss for me."

"I will and like Cat, I too am only a phone call away. Say hi to Haley from me and give Jamie a squeeze."

"I will. Thanks honey, now go!" Brooke said firmly as she waved him goodbye before entering the house.

"Teal, you here?'

"Yes Ma'am, I am here. "Teal said as he walked up in front of her and took her into his arms. Wearing a white wife beater, tight jeans, and flip flops he looked so good and Brooke couldn't help but feel lucky, as she looked at the man who had picked her to be his wife. "I missed you baby, you smell so good."

"I missed you too babe." She answered as he led her into the kitchen . "What have you been up to?"

"I've been cooking up a storm, I made all your favorites, rack of lamb, asparagus with a Hollandaise sauce and for dessert… Tiramisu. "

"Oh…what did you do?" She playfully asked him as she flashed him a smile.

"Nothing!" he answered her, his blue eyes sparkling in excitement as he pinched her bottom, causing her to squeal. "I figured we needed to celebrate…"

"He called you didn't he? Damn Bronson!"

"Of course he called me and I'm damn proud of you baby, I don't understand how you're not bouncing off the walls, this is huge and Butterfield eight? I know how much you wanted that…"

"Yes I know. But did he tell you I would have to start shooting in a month? What about our wedding? Our plans honey…"

"We put them on hold! Brooke we can get married in a year, in a month, a wedding ceremony isn't going to change that…." He said as he sat down on a kitchen stool in front of her and took her hand.

"But…" she said starting to protest.

"But nothing! I'm not saying we can't get married, we can! We just don't have to take a long honeymoon, you can do both."

"And the baby? We always planned to have a baby right away. If I do this movie we would have to put our baby plans on hold."

"So we wait! It's not a big deal we're young and there is no law that says once we get married we have to have a baby. Besides if we wait a few years, it would be better, I'll be retired, I can be around more. Baby this is your dream, what you've been working for. Do the movie."

"I guess." Brooke spoke unconvincingly. "How much longer 'til dinner?"

"About a half hour, forty minutes tops. I ran you a bath, why don't you go soak in it and read the script. I'll bring dinner up, we can eat, fool around a little. …"

"I have to call Haley back."

"Read the script. You'll be at Haley's tomorrow and the two of you can have one of your gabfests."

"You still going to Vegas?" She asked him as she began to walk out of the room.

"Yep, huge guy only weekend, I've been invited to some poker thing, you know you can come with me. Big suites, drinks, we can make love all weekend long. Sounds better than Tree hill doesn't it?'

"Not really. You go be a boy and don't lose your shirt, I'd rather go spend time with Haley."

"Fine but quit looking so glum. This is a good day, sweetheart you have it all, enjoy."

"Yeah I have it all." She grumbled as she made her way up the stairs. "Everything I have ever wanted."


End file.
